Warm Nights
by WordsSpillFromMyVeins
Summary: Scully. Mulder. Sex.


It was a warm night.

Mulder and Scully had been drinking a couple of cold beers (he had downed three, rather quickly but she had only two in the same hour, or technically.. one and half, because he was sipping on her second bottle too), on the porch, less than twenty minutes ago.

But right now, they were in the middle of some very serious foreplay in the master bedroom of their beloved Ordinary House.

Mulder's tongue trailed down her sternum, stopping just above her belly button, he kissed her stomach and she bucked her hips.

"Mulder..."

Scully's left hand was pushing his head further down, fingers tangled in his floppy hair and he moaned against her hip.

"Not yet"

Scully felt his warm breath on her clit, causing her to squirm and grab fistfuls of their 500 thread count sheets.

"Oh... God"

Mulder slowly, and teasingly, kissed down both sides of her inner thighs before making his way back up to her breasts.

"I know"

Scully slipped her arms over his shoulders, dragging her french tip manicured nails up and down his back, roughly.

"Mhmm"

"That feels fucking amazing"

Mulder reached a hand down between them, finding her center wet and radiating a crazy amount of heat.

"No no no..."

Scully tried to yank his arm out from between them and away from her pulsing center, but to no avail.

"Why?"

Mulder paused. Looking down at Scully, he saw a look of panic on her face and it made him laugh.

"Shut up!"

"I will. When you tell me why..."

Mulder started to push his middle and index finger into the warm, inviting place between her thighs that he called 'home'.

"I can't do this... to you"

Scully pulled her knees up, and scooted her arse back up the bed, to their pillows and away from his fingers.

"Because..."

"Because... why?"

Mulder removed his fingers, that were now somewhat slick and rested on his knees in front of her, a grin began to appear on his face.

"I want you... inside me... now"

"Is that right?"

Scully nodded her head, shyly, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with so much passion it knocked him backwards.

"Yes"

Mulder's hard cock was pressed against her left thigh, and he thrust upwards once.

"There's no need to play rough, you only had to ask"

Scully lifted her arse, and stroked his cock... once, twice.

"Fuck"

"I tried... but you made it pretty difficult for me to get the words out"

Mulder's hands travelled up her thighs, massaging them briefly before gripping her hips roughly and then going straight to her breasts again.

"I know the feeling..."

"I can see that"

Scully pumped her small fist again, before moving herself directly above him.

"Impressed?"

"Always"

Mulder carefully pulled her hips down, guiding himself into her tight walls.

"Mmm"

"Jesus, Scully"

Scully rocked her hips, slowly and deliberately, in circles. She closed eyes and breathed in, deeply.

"Never going to... tire of the way... you feel inside me"

"I would hope not..."

Mulder smiled, and pushed into her with more force. He looked up at her, in wonder and awe and breathed out.

"Promise"

Their actions, in unison, had buried him to the hilt inside her.

"Umm, I... want to ask you... something"

"Yeah?"

"How do you.. do that.. with your hips?"

Scully looked down, at where they were joined, and grinned.

"You mean this?"

Scully moved her hips in a slow circle, again.

"Yeah, like that..."

"Well... I don't know"

Mulder bucked his hips

"It's really fucking hot, you know"

"I had suspected, yes"

Scully rested her hands on his upper arms for leverage.

"I want to kiss you, so badly"

"Don't talk... just do!"

Mulder grabbed her arse, pushing it down onto his cock before moving his hands to her face and pulling her in for a sloppy, desperate kiss.

"Mmm... Mulder, you taste like sweet barley"

"Beer. Good"

Scully pressed her breasts to his chest, breathing heavily and she kissed along his stubbly jawline and neck, while periodically moving up and down on his bare lap.

"Agreed"

Mulder's head had started to slip off the foot of the bed, with every thrust and he didn't want have a sore neck in the morning. So, he pushed himself up and carefully laid Scully back down, closer to the headboard.

"Sorry. I just didn't want an old man kink in my neck tomorrow"

"You're not an old man, Mulder"

Scully looped her legs around Mulder's hips, hooking them together at her ankles and pushed her own hips up towards his erection. She was missing the connection they had and waiting for him to re-enter her.

"No?"

"Nope. I really don't think 47 is old man terroritory"

"Really? And why do I think the only reason you're saying that is because you're turning 45 soon?"

Mulder brushed the tip of his cock against her clit, making Scully shudder and whimper beneath him.

"Umm. I don't know what you're talking about, Mulder"

"Of course you don't"

Scully scrunched up her nose, and pinched Mulder's side with her fingers.

"Shut up... and fuck me!"

"Yes, ma'am"

Mulder pushed into her, slowly, and began sucking (and leaving red marks) along her clavicle with his soft, pouty lips.

"Harder... please?"

"Well, that just made me harder"

"Mmm..."

"Did you feel that, Scully? I actually got harder, while inside you"

"Hmm. I did... but just.. harder, okay?"

"Ok"

Scully ran her fingernails down his back again, accidently leaving marks (that they both wouldn't notice until their shower in the morning) and pushed her heels into his arse.

"Mulder..."

"Scully?"

She could feel the tip of his cock against her cervix, she was SO DAMN CLOSE to coming... it would take maybe, one more well timed thrust and she would fall into the of blissfulness event horizon of her orgasm.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Mulder thrust into her so hard, that the top of her head tapped against the headboard making her giggle, and he immediately reached out a hand to pat and protect that amazing scientific brain of hers.

"Ow"

"Sorry"

Scully pulled him down for a another kiss, and slipped her arms around his waist.

"It's okay"

Mulder had both of his hands cupped under her head now, so it wouldn't happen again.

"Ok. Shh. No more laughing"

"But... it was funny"

Scully smiled up at him, ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down, so his warm body was flush against hers.

"I'm trying to concentrate"

"Please, continue then..."

"Thank you"

Mulder narrowed his eyes at her, brushing the back of his fingers across her perfectly shaped, and very naughty, red lips.

"You... smell... so... good"

"Uh...FUCK. You feel... so... FUCKING... amazing"

Scully rolled and bucked her hips upwards and into Mulder's rough, down thrust.

"Mulder. I'm... so close"

"Ditto!"

They were moving in unison now, and were both on the brink of one of the top 3 orgasm they had ever had together. Even after eight years, the spark and passion was still there and always would be.

"Oh, God. Fuck... Mulder"

"Fuuuuck!"

Mulder stilled above her, and Scully had gone limp below him. They were both breathing slowly.

"No words"

"Couldn't agree more"

Scully lifted her head off the pillow a bit and Mulder leaned down to meet her lips. They shared a soft, sweaty but entirely saited kiss and embrace.


End file.
